Tangled Webs 2: A Faltered Plan
by 3oclockfairy
Summary: Yaoi Smut. Grimmjow x Renji. M for sexual content and language. This is a HARD YAOI! Chose Hurt/ Comfort but it's just all hurt. Enjoy


A/N:- Tangled Webs is a 5 part series, they are all one-shots so will be posted separately. They're all yaoi smut and there isn't much more to it then that.

M for Lemon in everyone and language.

Each part is 1 - 2 chapters long and the pairings are different.

Dedicated to all the pervs

Pairings will be: Shirosaki (hichigo) x Ichigo, **Grimmjow x Renji**, Renji x Ichigo, Grimmjow x Ichigo and Shirosaki (hichigo) x Renji.

'Insert usual disclaimers'

And enjoy! Watch out for the other parts since they all link together! And submit reviews so I know what you think XD

Also wanted to make a quick note on this one, I haven't actually seen Grimmjow yet ; I'm just about half way through the Bound part of Bleach so I've only really seen pics. I've added him in as I see him but if his character is a little off I'm sorry.

Tangled Webs 2 is **Hard Yaoi** – This is a **rape-fic **so if you aren't into that then don't bother reading it, there's going to be no kissing and making up at the end of this fic.

* * *

Tangled Webs 2: A Faltered Plan

The rain hammered down out of the sky pelting anyone who happened to be out at this un-godly hour. Renji switched his stance shakily as he wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, he glared over at his opponent who seemed completely unaffected by anything he had done in retaliation. Renji not once taking his eyes of the person in front of him started to assess his situation in his head, he was sure he had a broken rib or two and countless cuts and bruises his clothes were torn and drenched making them heavy to move in, he could have used these as excuses for getting himself into such a hopeless situation but he couldn't shake the feeling that this person who had attacked him was just playing with him and hadn't gotten serious, yet. The thought was unnerving and Renji found a shiver run up his spine. He was starting to feel like just dropping his sword and letting the inevitable happen, he wasn't in the mood.

Renji closed his eyes for a moment breathing in heavily as a wind moved passed him, his hair even though down and clothes were unmoving sodden with the rain water which was showing no signs of stopping. A piercing laugh fell over his ears and his eyes opened slowly

"Are you giving up Shinigami?" The teal haired man asked with a hint of delight and disappointment, a frown fixed itself on Renji's brow he never gave up! He fumed before calming himself again dropping his sword to his side and taking a more relaxed stance he said

"Yeah sure you win." He gritted his teeth the though of dieing wasn't nearly as painful as the though of running away but he couldn't let his pride win over him this time he had somewhere to be and something very important to do he didn't have time to waste fighting. Grimmjow looked back at Renji surprised, that wasn't what he was expecting to hear, Renji couldn't just give up he hadn't had enough fun with him yet.

Renji turned away from Grimmjow slightly since he had stopped dead in his tracks he put his hand over his ribs and started walking away from the other man, the frown deepened he felt ashamed of himself. Losing himself in his own thoughts Renji hadn't noticed that Grimmjow was standing in front of him, he could almost sense Grimmjow's cold smile and looked up nervously his eyes widened slowly as his met with Grimmjow's, what was that strange look he was being given? Grimmjow licked his lips casting his eyes over Renji's body making the latter shiver, Grimmjow reached his hand out and wrapped it tightly round Renji's neck, who gasped, he had moved so quickly Renji hadn't had time to react. Grimmjow lifted his arm holding Renji, by the neck, off the floor, Renji brought his hands up to Grimmjow's and tried to remove his hand as he gasped for air. Grimmjow smirked at the squirming man who was clearly at his mercy, Grimmjow seemed to be building energy Renji noted as he felt the grip round his neck tighten.

Grimmjow threw Renji down on the floor back first, the rundown building's roof collapsed under the force and Renji fell straight though the building. He couldn't count how many floors he had fallen through as he lay on the concert ground-floor, his vision was blurring as the sound of approaching footsteps resonated through his thumping head, he felt his body being dragged across the cold floor but he couldn't move he let out a sigh as his eyes rolled and closed.

Renji took in a deep breath opening his eyes slowly, he squinted as his eyes tried to focus his head was pounding he tried to move his hands to his head but he couldn't seem to move them, he pulled at them again slowly and with little strength. As his senses came back to him he felt something wrapped tightly round his wrists almost cutting of the circulations, he tried to wriggle out of the binds looking up at them. They were tied above his head to a sturdy looking pipe, he looked at what was holding them together and noticed the white material, he quickly looked down his own body noticing that his top lay open pushed to either side of his body, his assumption had been right it was his own sash used to hold up his pants. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw his pants were still where they should be.

Renji panted and thumped his back against the solid wall behind him he was exhausted from trying to get free, he shifted slightly his wrists were killing him, and his ribs where thumping. He looked down his chest again and noticed the dark purple and brown bruise over his bottom two ribs he gritted his teeth as they the pain started thumping again. He rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment, assessing his situation again, as he started to wonder why he was tied up in the run down abandoned warehouse he heard foot steps approaching him.

"You're finally awake then." He heard a playful voice say, Renji opened his eyes but didn't bother looking at the person he just looked up at the hole in the ceiling and nodded slightly. Grimmjow walked in front of Renji and looked down at him, his eyes ran down his body making note of all the different cuts and bruises he had given him, blood making it's way down his pecks and chiseled abs Grimmjow bit his thumb he never thought Renji would have such a great body.

"D'you like what you see?" Renji asked sarcastically Grimmjow was surprised for a moment he hadn't realized he had been spotted. "Yeah, actually I do." Grimmjow replied simply which seemed to shock Renji, he was getting nervous he didn't like the situation at all. Grimmjow knelt down between Renji's legs and looked straight into his eyes, Renji's frown disappeared slowly changing his expression to one with a hint of worry as he felt Grimmjow's hand on his chest.

Grimmjow ran his thumb across a few of the deeper cuts on Renji's chest, who squirmed slightly, making a cold smile spread across the others lips. Renji's frown soon returned "Stop fucking around and untie me already." Renji hissed clearly annoyed Grimmjow looked back at him blankly before a frightening expression appeared on his features Renji fought back a shiver that was trying to run up his spine. Grimmjow hovered his hand over the darkening bruise over Renji's ribs "I haven't even started to have fun yet." He said pressing down on the bruise Renji let out a low scream before sucking his breath deep into his chest, his body tensed with the pain. "Does it hurt?" Grimmjow teased Renji glared at him but didn't open his mouth for fear that the scream he was holding back would escape him.

"Holding back isn't fair." Grimmjow sulked as he poked at the bruise with his index finger, Renji closed his eyes tightly his heart was racing with the pain and he found himself gasping but he refused to scream which seemed to annoy Grimmjow all the more. He sighed putting his hands on Renji's thighs "Well I'll have you screaming soon enough in one way or the other." He said simply, Renji looked over at him slightly worried. "I would have thought that beating a bound man was below even you." He hissed Grimmjow was now standing with his hands on his hips as if contemplating he looked down at Renji slightly annoyed at his comment, he knelt down looking straight into Renji's eyes Renji backed his head away as much as he could, Grimmjow was a little to close for comfort.

"I'm not going to beat you, I'm going to fuck you." Grimmjow smiled Renji taken completely by surprise just stared back at Grimmjow for a moment, he composed himself as much as he could "That isn't even slight funny." The worry was evident in Renji's voice even though he tried to sound as confident as he could, it was Grimmjow's piercing eyes that made his voice shaky he just looked so serious. "I'm not laughing." Grimmjow replied bluntly moving close to Renji with a slight smile spreading across his face, now he was having fun. "Be good and just accept it." Grimmjow said licking his top lip getting ever closer to Renji, who frowned head butting Grimmjow. Grimmjow recoiled in pain holding his forehead, Renji felt dizzy he wasn't sure who he had hurt more Grimmjow or himself.

"That actually hurt." Grimmjow laughed before moving at a lightening quick pace clasping his hand round Renji's bottom jaw pulling his head forward into a hard kiss, he pulled on the bottom of Renji's jaw, he could feel Renji resisting but eventually his mouth opened enough for Grimmjow to slip his tongue in, Renji could feel Grimmjows smiling through the kiss lavishing in his little victory. Renji started trying to pull his head out of Grimmjow's grip, Grimmjow in response moved his other hand to the back of Renji's head, kneeling up so he was towering over the other man deepening the already painful kiss. As Grimmjow pulled away from Renji he bit down on the mans bottom lip hard making Renji gasp, Grimmjow tasted the blood and let go with a smile, he looked back at Renji who had a furious look on his face. Grimmjow watched as blood trickled slowly down Renji's chin from the corner of his mouth.

"You know I was going to do this just to piss Ichigo off but you're actually pretty damn hot." Grimmjow smiled "What are you talking about?" Renji asked annoyed twisting his head to wipe the blood from his face on the part of his arm he could reach. Grimmjow watched the other man with intrigue wasn't it obvious? He wondered "I can just imagine how pissed he'll be when he finds out that I've been touching his property." Grimmjow gleamed "I think you've got our relationship mixed up." Renji said bluntly the thought of him being used just to get a reaction out of Ichigo made him furious. "What? You mean you top?" Grimmjow laughed almost hysterically Renji's frown grew deeper. "It's not like I'd tell Ichigo anyway." Renji gritted his teeth as the thought of what could happen to him came back to mind, he had calmed down for a moment almost forgetting the situation he was in. Grimmjow stopped laughing instantly and looked at Renji, "Wait, what do you mean you wouldn't tell him." Grimmjow asked moving closer to Renji, Renji tensed slightly pushing himself back against the wall behind him. "Why would I tell him? Your plan's going to fail so just untie me so I can leave." He said with an almost sigh, Grimmjow looked at him annoyed and then smiled "Didn't I tell you, you were hot?" he said with his smile growing as he moved closer to Renji. Renji was consumed with shock and confusion that was all the answer he got? He wasn't quite sure what Grimmjow even meant by that.

Grimmjow placed his hand on Renji's chest taking in the feel of his well-sculpted muscles, He moved his head to Renji's chest and licking round on of his nipples Renji gasped at the contact and his back arched slightly as Grimmjow sucked on it Renji gulped back a sigh that was trying to force it's way out of his throat, his cheeks were burning slightly "D-Don't touch me or I swear to god…" He trailed off letting out a yelp of pain as Grimmjow bit into his nipple, Grimmjow let go and looked up at Renji who was gasping, "Or you'll what? We already know you can't beat me." Grimmjow chuckled as Renji's eyes filled with despair.

Grimmjow stroked his hands round Renji's sides to his back, Renji sighed slightly at the gentleness of the touch. One of Grimmjow's hands ran up Renji's spine making his back arch toward him. Grimmjows smiled widened as his other hand worked it way down his body, it slipped easily under Renji's pants without any resistance without his sash holding them up. Renji gasped and his eyes widened feeling Grimmjows hand slip under his briefs and round to his backside, his body seemed to move on its own, upward, out of the hands grasp. Grimmjow seized the opportunity moving his other hand down Renji's back and talking hold of Renji's pants and briefs together he had them down and off before Renji hand managed to sit back down.

Grimmjow rolled back on his heels so he could take a good look at Renji, Renji turned his head to the side his expression twisted into a furious frown, raising another chuckle from Grimmjow, he didn't think Renji had realized the seriousness of his situation yet. Grimmjow tucked his hands under Renji's thighs lifting them he slid them over his own thighs moving into the gap, he slipped his white top off and started leaning into Renji's body rubbing his crotch against Renji's before their chest touched. Grimmjow rubbed his body up and down Renji's sucking on the nape of his neck, he pulled away from his neck letting out a sigh, he was starting to have a lot of fun. Renji looked down at the teal head with a hint of disgust but mostly hate , he started twisting his body and managed to get one of his legs between their chests, he pushed back against Grimmjow creating enough space between their bodies, using as much strength as me could muster he raised his knee quickly hitting Grimmjow unaware in the bottom of the chin.

Grimmjow fell back on the floor letting out a gasp of pain, Renji huffed slight "I said don't fucking touch me!" Grimmjow sat himself up and looked back at Renji as a malicious smile crossed his face, he turned his head to the side spitting, he had bitten his tongue "I like the way you play." He said moving over to Renji again, he reached down and gripped Renji's hair tightly in his hand yanking his head back, Renji gasped in pain and frowned as he was forced to look up at the other man.

Grimmjow undid his own pants with his free hand and they fell to the floor, Renji looked shocked what was he expecting him to do? Grimmjow yanked Renji's hair again making him gasp, as his mouth was open Grimmjow starting sliding his member inside it, Renji looked even more shocked and slightly horrified at the foreign object being pushed slowly into his mouth. Grimmjow's eyes closed taking in the feel of being in Renji's mouth as he pushed himself in further, it was warm and wet and he was loving it. He started pulling himself out of Renji's mouth slowly until only the head was left in, and then pushed it back in again quickly and with force jolting Renji's head which was only stopped by Grimmjows hand on the back of it. A shiver ran down Grimmjows spin as Renji gulped he couldn't help it, Grimmjow was putting to much in his member in his mouth making his throat have convulsions.

Grimmjow quickened his pace after a short time rocking his hips back and forth pushing more and more of himself in Renji's mouth. As his pace quickened Grimmjow moved his other hand to the back of Renji's head nestling it in his hair and forcing his head to move forward as he was pushing in. Renji was letting out little grunts of discomfort even though he tried to hold them back, he had his eyes closed tightly into a deep frown he just couldn't believe this was actually happening to him. Grimmjow pushed deep into Renji's mouth holding it there he let out a low loud groan, he felt his thick member pulse as it released it's load. Renji looked shock as the hot liquid filled his mouth he felt like he was going to be sick.

Grimmjow panted as he started pulling himself out of Renji's mouth satisfied, he moved one of his hands leaving one still buried in the red hair, as his now free hand closed tightly round Renji's nose and mouth the other forced his head back. Renji couldn't breath and he couldn't open his mouth to spit out the salty contense. "Swallow it." Grimmjow smirked Renji glared at him attempting to shake his head. Grimmjow laughed "I wonder how long you can hold your breath?" He asked playfully. Renji's glare changed to one of a defeated animal, he held out for as long as he could, but the pressure building in his head was beginning to be unbearable, he gulped slowly closing his eyes. Grimmjow laughed with delight and his eyes lit up as he let go of Renji's mouth and hair, Renji gasped for air and his body flopped slightly.

Grimmjow started moving back to Renji, Renji waited for him to get close enough to his face, and gathered together the bit of Grimmjows liquid he had retained in his mouth with his saliva and spat it out into Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow was taken aback for a moment he lifted his hand to his face wiping some of the spit off on to his finger and looked at it as Renji let out a slightly hoarse but triumphant laugh.

"Do you think that's funny?!" Grimmjow fumed gripping hold of Renji's shoulder making him gasp in pain, before he pushed back on them smacking Renji's head off the solid wall behind him. Renji's eyes fuzzed over and his ears started ringing he was completely bewildered he couldn't tell if he was conscious or not. "I don't think you realize the situation you're in, you're at my mercy and I don't have any." Grimmjow hissed as he let go of Renji who's body just flopped back against the wall lifelessly.

Grimmjow reached down taking the bottom of Renji's long top and used it to wipe his face, he looked back at Renji and his malicious smile returned. He twisted Renji round so he was facing the wall kneeling. He knelt behind him so their backs were almost touching and started to grope at Renji's pecks. Renji shook himself out of his bewilderment and looked at the wall confused, gasping, his body jolted as he felt a hand on his member, jerking it upwards and pushing down again while the other hand worked his hard nipples. Renji let out a sigh through gritted teeth as he tensed his body he was desperately trying not to react but he body was on it's own. Grimmjow wrapped his lips round the side of Renji's neck and sucking hard on the flesh.

Renji's eyes widened and his face twisted into one of sheer terror as he felt something starting to press against the very top of his thigh, Grimmjow caught sight of Renji's expression before the red head turned back to facing the wall. Grimmjow let out a little laugh biting into the meet of his neck releasing it only to let a sigh escape his lips. "You finally realize what I'm going to do to you." Grimmjow said as Renji started struggling again.

Grimmjow reached a hand down Renji's body to the inside of his thigh forcing it further away from his other. He then moved his hands to Renji's cheeks separating them, Renji gasped and looked back at Grimmjow

"D-don't!" Renji exclaimed the panic evident in his shaking voice, Grimmjows smile widened and he licked his top lip. He lined himself up with Renji's entrance, Renji started moving his body away from Grimmjow, Grimmjow seemed knowing of the movements and quickly but un-hurriedly placed his hand on Renji's gut while the other hand kept his cheeks spaced. With the hand firmly stopping Renji from moving away Grimmjow thrust his hips abruptly while pushing Renji down over his thick hard member. Renji let out an earth shattering scream, as his head flew back and he gripped the binds he had before being trying to struggle out of. Grimmjow moved his hands gripping the bottom of Renji's hips, using the strength in his arms he pushed Renji down as he thrust his hips twice more hard, it made Renji scream out twice more, Grimmjow let out a sigh of delight he was completely inside Renji now.

"You're so tight." Grimmjow beamed with almost mad delight a sadistic smile stuck to his face. Renji huffed and gritted his teeth, he felt a tear roll down his cheek, it was unbelievably painful he felt like he was being split in two. Grimmjow pulled himself out of Renji quickly Renji winced, his one tear becoming a few as he was hammered into again and again.

When Grimmjow was able to move in and out of Renji more freely he placed one hand on the wall infront of Renji while the other was placed once again of Renji gut. Using his hand on the wall Grimmjow got better leverage delivering even harder thrusts while the other steadied Renji's body to stop it getting away from him with the more forceful movements of his hips. Renji's voice was hoarse he gasped and winced at the pounding he was getting.

Grimmjow licked Renji's neck glancing up briefly he noticed Renji's tears falling and felt him member twitch inside Renji, that sight had just pushed him a lot closer to finishing. He started pumping faster, he let out a low groan and panted biting Renji's ear, he stroked up Renji's abs and over his pecks, his body felt great under Grimmjows hand his body was so tensed and wet with sweat and blood. He smiled as he twisted Renji's head round slightly, he looked down at the man casting his eyes over his expression taking in all the hate and pain in it, pushing himself in Renji, what seemed to him harder them before, he kissed Renji with just as much ferocity as his thrusts. Renji was weak and defeated by this point so it didn't take much for Grimmjow to get his mouth open. Grimmjow slipped his tongue in and thrashed it around he broke the kiss of abruptly taking hold of Renji's hips with both hands thrusting inside him faster pulling Renji's body back onto himself. Grimmjow pulled back on Renji's body so the red head was sitting down on him, and with a loud moan he released his load inside Renji.

Grimmjow pushed the man off himself and stood up slowly panting his body still shaking from the ecstasy, he the blood and his own liquid on his member and smiled. He looked down at Renji casting his eyes all over his body, which had flopped lifelessly to the floor landing on his side, he could see his chest heaving and his body was shaking although it was for a different reason to his own. Grimmjow smiled changed to a wicked one completely satisfied and happy with himself, he picked up his pants stepping into them and tieing them back round his waist. He reached over to Renji's binds and untied it, Renji's arms hit the floor but he made no attempt to move them he had no energy left. Grimmjow knelt down behind Renji and looked at him again running his finger up the mans side, Renji flinched and the smile fixed itself to Grimmjows lips once again he couldn't help but think that Renji was looking really sexy maybe more now then when he had started. Grimmjow gripped Renji's hair pulling him up to look at him with it, Grimmjows eyes lit up as he looked into Renjis which were glazed. He pulled Renji into a hard kiss which the other made no attempts to struggle away from, breaking off the kiss Grimmjow licked up from Renji's chin to just below his nose, making sure Renji was looking at him he smiled "What can I say I'm a sadist." Adding a laugh he let go of Renji stepping over his body to leave.


End file.
